Never Too Late
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: She thought it'd never be too late to save the man she loved from leaving and making the biggest mistake of his life. But things aren't as we want them to be. One shot Rated M now for a few cuss words and implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

Never Too Late

A/N: Okay this is sad really. I hope you all like it though. It's late so it's an odd piece to say the very least.

Sakura ran through the rain. It drenched her through and through. Her clothes were sticking to her body in an annoying manner. Those thoughts didn't matter to her though. She had to find Sasuke and quickly. She heard the finality of his tone when he had spoken to her. She remembered it easily.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke what are you doing?" she asked softly._

_The Uchiha only grunted in response. She watched him pack his clothes and weapons. She had come over to see if Sasuke wanted to join her and Naruto for a late night training session under the moon light to escape the stifling heat of the summer day. This was how she found him packing all of his things. Then she noticed the headband of their village lay on the bed forgotten. Picking the band up, she tried to hand it to him. He just looked at the symbol of their ninja training and sneered. The smile faded from her face._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Forget me Sakura," he snarled. "Forget everything that you ever knew or think you know about me."_

"_But Sasuke…"_

_He turned around to face her once all of his stuff was in a bag. The scalding glare he sent her way made her shiver but it wasn't out of fear or so she told herself. The Uchiha heir walked out of the room leaving his pink haired companion in the dust. _

_End Flashback_

In her mind Inner Sakura was panicking and calling him every dirty name she could think of. Her worry was doubling heavily as she moved to got faster trying not to kill herself running through mud and such. She nearly tripped over herself a half a dozen times because of the sudden sliding motion through the mud. Her red clothes were splattered with mud due to her fall while skidding around corners of buildings trying to find Sasuke.

She skidded to a halt as the gates of the village lay before her. And there he stood in all of his proud glory walking away from the village for the second time. The red and white fan on his navy blue shirt stood out perfectly in the pouring rain. His aura of mystery and danger flared brighter around him making her fall for him all over again. He had finally succeeded in killing Orochimaru, but Itachi was still out there waiting for his brother to come for him. That's what hurt her the most. He couldn't forget the vendetta bull shit and stay here. He had a chance to start anew here, but he refused the offer before him. It was like he didn't care that he had people that actually gave a shit about him in this screwed up world that they lived in.

"Sasuke!" she called. "Sasuke Wait!"

The Uchiha stopped and half turned to look over his shoulder. She could have sworn that she saw his eyes flicker red before becoming normal again. For a moment she almost swore that she saw familiar black marks creeping up his neck. He didn't acknowledge her presence other than the look over his shoulder even that was a look of contempt.

"Sasuke where are you going?" she demanded softly.

He just looked at her as if she was the scum of the earth and wasn't worth his time or effort to even talk with.

"Go home Haruno," he growled darkly.

She could hear the warning in his tone.

"Why are you insistent upon wanting to end your life?" she asked softly.

The line had been drawn she knew but the truth was she had to know what it was that kept him so intent on wanting to end his life. Everyone knew that Itachi was stronger of the two brothers. No one would say that though. She saw a familiar hatred in his eyes. The chance but brief meeting with Itachi she had seen the same look in his eyes. "I guess you think you can win since you're eyes are the same now. He told you to seek him out when you're eyes were like his."

Inside her other self was raging at Sasuke for even thinking of abandoning his friends and teammates. Looking up she caught the familiar swirl of the Sharingan in his eyes. She didn't fear him even though she should have. There was nothing he could do to her that would hurt more than him walking away again. The Uchiha turned around to face her. She figured that he was wonder where she got the audacity to actually stand up to him. The fan-girl was gone now to be replaced by a woman that loved him unconditionally. Sakura normally wouldn't stand in his way but this was stupidity. Her faith in him was there but with something like this Sasuke needed to know when to admit when he needed help from someone outside himself.

"Haruno," he warned darkly.

She looked at him sadly. Tears were forming in her eyes, but she held them back. Of course even if they fell no one would notice because of the pouring rain. The rain was steadily getting harder. By tomorrow she'd have a cold she was sure of it. He was trying to push her away, to make her hate him, but it wasn't going to happen. Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a special throwing star. Sasuke didn't even seem phased the advance for attack. He just stood there. Without actually intending to hurt him she threw it at him. She smiled softly as he caught it.

"Keep that and remember this one thing Sasuke. It's never too late and things will be all right."

She vanished in a flurry of Sakura blossoms.

Sasuke looked down at the star. The blades were curved and newly sharpened. A swirl of Sakura blossoms were engraved with pink on the star. On the other side in kanji were the symbols for honor and courage.

"Its way past being too late Sakura, you just don't see it."

Sasuke turned away from the village he had once called home. The star ended up in the mud sticking up. This was the final confrontation and he didn't expect to return. So the Uchiha left to become a stranger once more. From a tree not to far away a pair of jade eyes welled up and allowed the tears to fall to be mixed in the rain. This was his final goodbye breaking all ties with the world so he could go into battle without the binds that tie any mortal to this world. He didn't want to live; this was his chance to end his life, and to finish what he set out to do nothing more. He wanted his clan to die with him and his brother. Even if he survived the battle with his brother he'd become a missing nin and be hunted down by ANBU members for betraying the Village Hidden in The Leaves.

Sakura Haruno once believed it was never too late to make up for ones mistakes. She kept the belief in those words up till the day she died, with her own engraved throwing star buried in her back.


	2. part 2: Pain

Never Too Late  
Part 2: Pain

A/N: Since a reader got really confused on some issues. Like whether or not Sasuke killed Sakura. I'm writing more to explain everything.  
Sasuke came back to the village after a long and tiring journey. Orochimaru was six feet under by Sasuke's own hands. Itachi was still out there. His side hurt like hell. Without letting anyone know what he was doing he had kept tabs on Naruto and Sakura. He had heard that Sakura had achieved medic nin status. Maybe he'd run into her. Somewhere deep inside of himself he hoped so. With painful movements he headed towards her house not knowing why. Her place was eerily silent. There was caution tape on her door. Yanking down the tape he went in. The memories of the death of his family came back ten fold as he stared at the carnage that was all over the walls. Moving deeper into the home he found blood splattered all over the wall and kunai and shiriken marks to accompany those. Some of the blood splatters were in the shape of hand prints. They were too big to be Sakura's hand prints. Growling softly he knew the only person that would be able to tell him what had happened to Sakura.  
Sasuke made his way towards another set of apartment buildings where he knew an old teammate lived. Before he even made it anywhere near this place a fist connected with his jaw in a soccer punch in greeting.  
"Teme," a familiar voice hissed.  
He could see Kyuubi was in control due to the red aura surrounding Naruto. "What are you doing here traitor?"  
"What happened to Sakura?"  
"What would you care, Teme?"  
"Tell me dobe."  
Kyuubi receded back into his vessel. The blonde was being stubborn. Sasuke noticed a familiar look in the blonde's eyes. It was a look that Sasuke saw in his face everyday when he looked into a mirror. It was a ruthless hatred not completely directed at him. This wasn't the Naruto he knew before. That blonde couldn't hold a grudge worth a shit. "Dobe," she growled.  
"Itachi raped and killed her."  
Shock washed over Sasuke like a tidal wave.  
"Exactly what happened?"  
"Why do you care?" he snapped. "We were a team Sasuke you should have been here. Since you weren't here she paid the price."  
Naruto stressed the 'she' part. "He made me watch too. I'm sure you saw her apartment."  
Sasuke was floored though he tried not to admit it to himself.  
"When did…"  
"If you had been days earlier you might have been able to save her."  
Naruto moved past Sasuke and the onyx eyed man grabbed the blonde's arm causing the blonde to wince. Sasuke saw it and let him go. The two entered Naruto's apartment. They sat on the floor in his living room.  
"Tell me what I want to know."  
"Answer me this first, you knew he'd destroy the things you care about most and yet you still left. Why?"  
"Orochimaru had to go."  
"Always seeking power Sasuke, you'll never learn. Those you care about suffer because of your lust for power."  
"What would you know about it dobe! My brother murdered my parents and now Sakura."  
"You're a fool Sasuke. He does what he does for a reason."  
"Yeah to piss me off."  
"It's working isn't it?" Naruto stated calmly. "You're angry enough to be stupid."  
"He killed her."  
"Don't you think those of us that lost her don't feel the same? I love her too Sasuke, but she's gone now."  
"Just shut up and tell me what happened."  
"If you insist."_Flashback__It had been raining a lot that day. Naruto and Sakura were spending time together as friends. Currently they were playing 'Go Fish' and of course Naruto was loosing._  
"_Do you have a 9?" he asked hopefully._  
"_No. go fish."_  
_As he was reaching for another card a kunai cut his hand. Blood was dripping onto the cards. Both teens looked up looking around trying to find the source of the attack._  
"_SO you're the one that captured my weak brother's heart?"_  
_Both rushed to their feet to come face to face with Sasuke's older copy, Itachi. Naruto stood protectively in front of Sakura. "And you must be the idiot best friend," Itachi scoffed.  
A fight ensued before Naruto could even blink properly. Before he even realized it he was pinned to the wall with Kunai. Each bearing a tag that drained chakara from the body. The blonde couldn't move at all. Realization dawned on him why it was Sakura wasn't pinned at all. She was trapped in a familiar red gaze.  
"Sakura fight it!" Naruto yelled.  
The girl didn't even move a muscle. It had worked when Ino had Sakura's body, but it failed now. What scared Naruto the most was the unbridled lust in Itachi's eyes. "Leave her alone, you bastard," Naruto snarled.  
"Watch and see little kitsune vessel."  
The older Uchiha advanced on the paralyzed Sakura and raped her mercilessly. He stood her up once he had his fill of her. Naruto heard Sakura weakly mutter Sasuke's name. With horror the blonde had to watch as a familiar shiriken was driven into Sakura's back. Blood seeped from the wound staining her clothes a darker color.  
"Sakura!"  
He watched as Itachi dropped her. Itachi's cold gaze came to rest on him as he remained pinned on the wall. An evil smirk was placed on the older Uchiha's face.  
"I think I'll leave you alive to tell Sasuke the tale, and he'll wonder why you failed to save her."  
Itachi vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto watched helplessly as her blood made an excessive pool on the floor. Tsunade appeared beside the downed girl and checked her over.  
"Do something!" Naruto demanded.  
"It's too late , she's already gone."_  
_Tears slid down his cheeks as Tsunade picked the dead girl up._

End Flashback

"We scattered her ashes."  
Sasuke didn't know what exactly to say anymore. His friend had witnessed the girl he loved being raped by his brother. The youngest Uchiha sank to his knees. There was pity in the blonde boys eyes.  
"Sasuke?"  
"What dobe?" he growled.  
"Do you remember our old lake training ground?"  
"What about it?" Sasuke snapped.  
"You need to think and cool down. I suggest you find your answers there."  
Sasuke for once didn't argue and nodded. He took off into the woods at a steady pace. He reached the old training ground with ease. The place still looked the same since the last time he saw it. With fierce determination he trained for awhile. Once he was sweating really bad he waded into the lake without his shirt and shoes on. The water was cool and clean and felt amazing on his heated skin. The wind swayed creating ripples on the surface of the water and the tree leaves to swish back and forth. A ripple not from himself caught his attention. Something familiar cast it's reflection. He whipped around, and saw a familiar face.  
"Sasuke."


	3. Part 3: Believe The Unbelievable

Never Too Late  
Pt. 3: Believe in the Unbelievable

Before Sasuke could even move or think of anything to say the girl vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms. He sank to his knees and caught one of the blossoms. His forgotten wound flared up and darkness consumed him.

Naruto felt a family flare of chakara and inwardly cursed. He knew that he should have went somewhere crowded so the girl couldn't find him, too late now, however. A swirl of cherry blossoms was his only warning before something heavy came crashing down on his head. Staring dazedly at the fuming female standing over him he smiled weakly.  
"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked innocently.  
"Naruto," she sighed heavily, "Tsunade, told you that he couldn't see me until my mission was completed."  
"Isn't it?" Naruto asked softly.  
"It will be soon enough."  
"Sakura-chan I'm sorry... I didn't..."  
"It's all right Naruto," she sighed heavily. "I have to go. And Naruto go get Sasuke his wound looks really bad."  
The pinked hair girl vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Naruto grumbled softly before heading out to retrieve his fallen comrade.

Sasuke came awake with a pounding headache. The room he was in wasn't his own or one he recognized. A familiar face came to view as his vision cleared.  
"Dobe," Sasuke growled. "She's alive."  
"What? Who, Teme?"  
"Sakura is alive."  
Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.  
"Um about that Sasuke..."  
"You just told me that she was dead."  
"People would think it was suspicious that you didn't react badly to her death and rape at your brother's hands."  
"What the hell would I care what other people think dobe," he growled.  
"Tsunade wanted her to remain dead for a time until Sakura's mission... oops."  
"What mission Naruto?"  
"Wow you just called me by my first name. The world is going to end," Naruto joked.  
"Dobe," Sasuke snarled. "Tell me what the hell is going on."  
"Sakura was sent on a mission a few days after Itachi came at her insistence. Her wounds weren't that serious, but Tsunade wanted people to think Sakura was dead so she could complete her mission without getting the missing nin status stamped on her."  
"She didn't go after..."  
The look on Naruto's face told him all that he needed to know. Sasuke struggled to rise.  
"You need rest Sasuke. Sakura can take care of herself. She's become more than what any one here expected. She's changed whether it be for the good or the bad has yet to remain seen. Sleep, you can berate her when she comes back."  
Sasuke didn't give him another word as darkness consumed him. The Uchiha didn't wake up for two days. His wounds were on a clear path of healing. Naruto watched over Sasuke vigilantly for Sakura even though he knew Sakura wouldn't want to be near Sasuke for awhile the fear was still fresh in her mind from Itachi. She'd never fear Sasuke purposely, but Naruto was still worried about Sakura. He saw Sasuke groan and open his eyes blinking a few times.  
"Dobe?" he rasped. "Is she back?"  
"Not yet."  
The Uchiha weakly threw aside the covers trying to get up.  
"Sasuke stay down for once."  
The familiar smell of cherry blossoms filled the room as a familiar swirl entered the area. Sakura looked worse for wear. Her clothes had tears, blood splotches and dirt smudges all over. There was a smudge of dirt and blood smeared across her cheek. Her hair had streaks of red through them.  
"Sakura, is it finish?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke was to in shock of the state of his cherry blossom to even comment. She nodded weakly and then threw a familiar headband on Sasuke's lap. The band had a blood smear on it.  
"It's done."  
Her shoulder's sagged as the weight of what she had done weighed down upon her shoulders. "Tsunade requests your presence Sasuke to make sure that the job was done. Once you're feeling better that is. Now if you will excuse me I have an intense need to sleep."  
She vanished without hearing if there was anything to be said. Sasuke made to get up.  
"Teme go see Tsunade first. Then come back to here I want to speak with you before you go see Sakura."  
Sasuke reluctantly nodded and he rose and freshened himself up before meeting with Tsunade. He was allowed to check over the body and was completely sure that his brother was in fact dead. A new rage swept over him as he viewed his brother's body. That bitch had taken away his revenge. His feelings for her did a 180. An undescribable hate began to race through him. A familiar tingling in his neck reminded him that the bite mark on his shoulder was still there. Even beyond the grave Orochimaru was still trying to control him. Sasuke began to fight with his darker side.  
"Sasuke?" a voice called to him from the darkness ahead.  
Shaking his head he looked at the intruder it was Naruto.  
"What dobe?" he growled.  
"I was wondering what was keeping you. I told you to come talk with me once you were done..."  
He noticed the black marks starting to adorn his pale skin. "Sasuke before you go ballistic you need to understand why she did what she did."  
"And what's that? To piss me off?"  
"No, she did it for you and for me. Even for those he hurt in the past. Because of Itachi you couldn't live a good life."  
"What if I don't want a good life?" he snarled. "Maybe I wanted to continue to wallow in my hatred and anger."  
Naruto shook his head in pity.  
"Then you're a fool. You can't see any thing Sasuke Uchiha, anything at all. She'll wait for you forever if that's what it takes to get you to see her in any light but an annoyance. Teme I'm not blind I know you care for her if not love her."  
Naruto watched the black marks recede and the red vanish from Sasuke's eyes. The blonde sighed in relief. Naruto loved Sakura, but whether he wanted it or not Sakura belonged to Sasuke. The idiot was about to throw something away that made life worth living for.  
"What would you know?" Sasuke asked softly.  
"I know that two people are dying without their other half. She needs you Sasuke and that's all I have to say to you on that subject."  
The kitsune snorted and then vanished in a cloud of gray smoke. The Uchiha heir stood there contemplating things for a moment. Shaking his head he pushed chakara in his legs and leapt off towards where ever. He found himself sitting on Sakura's window seal. She had left the window open to let the cool breeze drift in. She was sleeping peacefully under the blankets. Her chest raising and falling in the gentle throws of sleep. Her body had been cleaned from the gruesome fight from before. A slight bruise adorned her cheek just at the jaw bone. His anger spiked at her and his brother. Most at Itachi because he hit his cherry blossom. His eyes bled crimson for a moment before calming himself down. Itachi had been taken care of. What confused Sasuke the most how it had happened. Since he had been no match for his brother and yet this girl who had been weaker than him and an annoyance had beaten the older Uchiha heir.  
"Sasuke you can stop staring at me now," her sleepy voice broke his musings.  
The Uchiha stepped into the room and stood beside the window.  
"He could have killed you."  
She sat up and the blankets slid down to reveal a white tank top.  
"It was a possibility I had accepted as part of the deal going out there."  
"Then why risk it?" he snarled.  
"It was either win or die trying."  
"Damn it didn't you think that people wanted you alive?"  
"Sasuke," she sighed softly. "I'm here aren't I? Didn't you think I took into account of those I love? Itachi could have murdered you easily Sasuke in the weakened state you were in."  
"I can take care of myself."  
She winced at his statement and looked into his eyes. He saw the hurt in them.  
"And I can't? Sasuke, I'm not the same little girl that was apart of Team 7. I don't need to be rescued all the time."  
He sat down on the end of the bed facing her. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. Her chin resting on them to make room for him to sit cross legged in front of her. Sighing heavily Sasuke looked down knowing she was right. Though his darker side was telling him to cause her pain for going behind his back and taking away what he had yearned for ever since he walked in on his parents deaths. He shut that voice up with a quick snarl in his mind. He was so deep in his musing that he hadn't noticed Sakura moving forward to try and look him in his eyes. She had whispered his name softly. Looking up he smiled softly. Leaning forward he kissed her softly on the lips. She pulled back first. There wasn't a blush staining her cheeks even though he expected. He guessed that she had really grown out of the fan girl attitude that she had when they were younger.  
"I did it so you wouldn't leave us anymore."  
"Us?" he asked.  
"You're friends Sasuke."  
He didn't think he deserved anything after what he had done before, epesically the girl sitting right in front of him. "What's wrong Sasuke?"  
"Sakura, I..."  
Before he could get his words out the pink haired girl pulled him into a hug. It took him a moment to realize what was happening sighing in defeat once he got his wits back he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and laid his head against her shoulder. His lips were resting against her collar bone. She shivered as his warm breath washed over her neck. Sasuke smirked knowing that he liked this holding her stuff.  
"You don't have to say anything Sasuke, not until you're ready to say what you have to."  
"I want to say what I have to now. Sakura I want you to marry me."  
She pulled back. A sad look on her face. "Sakura?" he asked concern lacing his voice.  
He couldn't help the hurt that ran through him.  
"Sasuke. I..."  
"You're not pregnant are you?"  
"No," she said softly. "I guess I better show you."  
She lifted up her shirt. There was heavily bandaged wrapped around her ribs. He reached up and clenched his fist as he almost touched her.  
"What..."  
"Itachi broke a few of my ribs and placed a curse on me."  
"Those can heal and what curse?"  
She shook her head weakly.  
"I won't live long enough to allow them to heal."  
She pulled up the bottom bandages. Sasuke winced knowing exactly what was placed on Sakura. It was a slow killing curse. She would last a week at most.  
"No one knows how to undo it."  
Sasuke pulled her forward and kissed her harder knowing that there was a chance he'd never be able to kiss her again. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes.  
"We have about a week or so."  
"We?" she asked softly.  
"I'm going to find some way to break this on you."  
"Sasuke don't..."  
"Don't?"  
"Get my hopes up. You better go Sasuke, I need rest."  
"Sakura..."  
She shook her head and laid back. "Can I stay here?"  
"Mmmhh..." she murmured softly as she got under the covers.  
The girl didn't even start as Sasuke got under the covers and wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled closer to her. His nose was buried in her pink locks. Both teens fell asleep for once comforted by an each others presence.


	4. Part 4: The Truth Lies Within

** Never Too Late **

** Part 4: The Truth Lies Within **

** 6 days left**

** Sasuke woke a long time before Sakura did. He knew exactly what the curse was doing to her. It was steadily draining her chakara in 5 to 7 days her chakara would be gone depending on the strength of the cursed. He knew Sakura had a great deal of inner strength and for that he was grateful. It would give him time to do what he needed to do. There was a scroll that held all the information about his family's special curse. His mother had once told him that's how she met and fell in love with his father. She too had been under the curse put upon her by his father's uncle. His father had managed to break the curse after that his father and mother married. Somewhere in the recesses of his dark mind he knew he wanted a similar story except being murdered by his own child. Shaking his head softly he looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms. He reached up and gently stroked her hair out of her face. For some reason when he was alone with her he could drop all barriers and show some emotions. Around others he threw back up his facade of annoyance and hatred. Sighing heavily he continued to watch Sakura sleep. She moaned softly and snuggled closer to him. Her shoulder was bared to him showing off the mark that told anyone in his family that she had been cursed. The mark of the curse was clear on the pale skin of her shoulder. The symbol tended to change from person to person. Sakura's mark was that of the cherry blossom petals. Getting up he decided that he needed to start his search before it became too late for her. **

** "Don't go," she whimpered softly in her sleep. **

** Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry my little blossom soon you'll be my wife." **

** Sasuke didn't want to leave her but it was necessary for him to do so. He knew Naruto would kill him later for leaving her alone when she was in dire need of him here. When he had the scroll then he'd worry about dobe later. He couldn't send anyone else after it because it was difficult to explain how to get to it. Sasuke left the small apartment and the sleeping pink haired girl to try and find the scroll he needed to save her. Once outside the gates he pushed his power into his legs and sped off towards his old family home. **

** Sakura's eyes came open as she felt Sasuke's aura vanish from her side and her sensing range. A single tear slipped down her face. She knew what he sought and it was futile to even try. She had watched the older Uchiha heir burn the scroll that Sasuke sought. Bowing her head she rolled over and let her tears fall. She had once told him 'it'd never be too late'. Now she realized how full of bullshit she was. The one dream she had, had been shattered. Sasuke would be back tomorrow and be totally out of it. She wasn't giving up per say but knowing the scroll didn't exist anymore made her hopes of being with Sasuke dwindled. Soon there would be no hope but she'd keep it until she died.**

** Sasuke soon found himself on familiar grounds. The large now dingy mansion stood before him. He wondered absently if the place would be haunted. Shaking that thought off he leapt up on the large front porch. With a slight hesitation he opened one of the large doors. Taking a deep breath he moved into the house. As he moved deeper into the house he began to search out the hidden place for the scroll. It was in his father's study. Opening the door slowly to the study he walked in. The walls were still splattered with dried blood. This was where his father had been killed. Moving towards the back of the room where a small mat lay tossed aside. Sasuke's heart started to pound the small door was lying wide open. Inside laid a pile of ash in the shape of a scroll. His hands shook as he reached down trying to let his mind catch up with his body. The scroll was ash now. The scroll fell to pieces in his hands. The pieces fell through his fingers back into the hole. Inside with it was a letter. Picking it up, he recognized the writing. Itachi wrote this.**

_** Sasuke,**_

_** You've finally found someone to care for only to be the irony that you're loosing her. To make sure you have the same eyes as me then she'll die. The answers are so simple Weakling that you can't see what's before you.**_

** Sasuke felt pain wash over him like a tidal wave. Itachi had gloated over her impending death. That irked Sasuke more than anything. Sighing heavily he turned from the hole in the floor and the dropped letter and moved through the house like a specter that had nothing left to live for. He found himself weakly making familiar hand signs as a cloud of smoke surrounded him and he found himself in Sakura's bedroom again. She was locked in deep meditation. The mark on her shoulder was bared clearly. The petals of the curse mark were steadily becoming lighter. When the petals became blood red that meant her time here was done. **

** "Don't be so sad Sasuke," she whispered softly.**

** He watched her glittering emerald eyes come open.**

** "Sakura, the scroll…"**

** "Don't worry about it Sasuke."**

** "But Sakura…"**

** "Please Sasuke. I don't want to beat your self up over this. Just stay with me, and I'll die happy."**

** "I don't want you to die."**

** He knew that he sounded childish again. The fact that he was showing his emotions so clearly wasn't sitting well with his darker side. She held her hand out to him. He found himself reaching out and taking it. With a gentle tug he found himself in her arms. **

** "Sasuke," she breathed softly against his ear. "Love these last few days like they were our last."**

** "But Sakura…"**

** "Live these last days like they are our last together. Is there anything you want to do?"**

** "Come walk with me," he breathed softly against her neck.**

** "Of course, Sasuke."**

** She let him go and they got up. They found themselves walking among the cherry trees. The flowers were blooming now. The two of them admired the beauty together as the petals that were falling swirled around them as if to envelope them in their tranquil world. Sasuke held Sakura's hand and at this point he didn't care who saw them like this. The woman he loved was dying before him. After they ate Sasuke took her out into an open field and they star gazed. Sakura sat in-between his legs as they gazed up at the glittering stars. His body weight was supported on his arms. She leaned against him. He breathed in her scent. One he was addicted to. Looking up just in time Sasuke saw a shooting star and made a wish hoping with everything that he was that it would come true. Once he felt her aura smooth out in sleep he carried her to their shared apartment. Laying her down after taking his and her shoes off, he curled up beside her. **

** The days and nights past much the same but every day they did something different that didn't involve her straining her chakara levels. The sixth day dawned and Sasuke's heart was breaking. Sakura sensing his distress woke up, and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

** "Sasuke?" she asked softly.**

** "Sakura, I love you."**

** "Sasuke, I love you too."**

** The raven haired man turned to face her. There were tears standing in his eyes. That broke the girl's heart as well.**

** "Sasuke," she breathed.**

** "Sakura let me love you," he asked softly. "Let me show you how much I love you and allow me to have one night to bear everything that I am to you."**

** She didn't say a word as she leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss that quickly became passionate. Before to long, both weren't clad in anything but their underwear. Their breath was coming in heavy pants. Each breath, each kiss, placed on the other's body held the passion that they felt for each other. He questioned her in his gaze and she consented. They finally completed each other. During their climaxes they had bitten their partner to the point of drawing blood. Sakura shivered as Sasuke ran his tongue over the bite mark to get rid of the blood. Sasuke smirked against her shoulder. They were both slick with sweat. Sakura's hands ran up and down Sasuke's back in lazy circles. Sakura didn't mind his weight on top of her. This felt so right to here with the other. **

** Sasuke could feel Sakura's really weak aura even out in sleep. He smiled softly against her neck as he shifted off her body. He pulled her against him her head resting on his chest. His hand caught hers and laced their fingers together. The Uchiha heir fell asleep with his lover beside him praying that he'd be able to wake up like this for the rest of their lives.**

**(Okay I could be a cruel writer and leave you yet again with a cliff hanger but I've decided that I want this one to be finally over with so here is the rest of the story.)**

** Sasuke woke. After their little nap from the first time they went a few more rounds before they lay exhausted together. She slept soundly against him. He stayed up this time watching her sleep peacefully against his chest. Looking over at the clock it read 5:30 in the morning. He swallowed hard feeling a lump rise in this throat. Sometime today he'd loose the one precious thing that he held dear to him. It was breaking him slowly. He knew he'd not be the same after he'd put her in the ground. That thought hurt the most. She was his world now. The fact he was showing his emotions completely didn't faze him in the least. An absent minded thought crossed his mind. He wondered if Sakura were to live through this curse if she'd be pregnant. His fingers brushed lightly across her stomach wondering absent what their children would have been like. He envisioned before he began to doze a boy and girl the boy slightly older than the girl. The boy was a carbon copy of himself except for the piercing green eyes. The boy had the same spiky black hair. The girl however was a complete carbon copy of her mother with really deep dark jade eyes. They almost looked black. The darkest green you can get without getting black. Her hair was the same pink as her mother's. It was a pity he decided that he'd never have them.**

** Sakura woke up not long after Sasuke drifted back to sleep. She carefully got up without disturbing the sleeping Uchiha heir. To the world she was already dead. Well except for Naruto, Tsunade and Sasuke. Those three were her world and she wouldn't trade them for anything. Especially Sasuke, it took him time to come around to loving her but it was here. Going into the bathroom and took a shower. While the warm water washed over her, her vision swam and before she crashed to the ground she cried out Sasuke's name.**

** Sasuke jerked awake hearing Sakura call out for him. Rushing from the bed to the bathroom he found her unconscious on the floor. Moving forward he checked the mark. It was blood red.**

** "Damn it Sakura don't leave me!"**

** Her aura was slowly fading. Quickly he dressed himself and covered her in the rose colored sheets. Pushing his chakara into his legs he bolted for the Hokage tower. Tsunade was expecting them as Sasuke put the girl down on the table.**

** "Sasuke leave!" she demanded.**

** Sasuke took one last longing look at his lover and walked out of the room knowing that if he fought with Tsunade over the subject Sakura wouldn't get a chance. He sat down on a bench and waited for news on his lover.**

** 3 Years Later**

** Sasuke came out of his trance as he wife playfully shoved. He looked at her questionably.**

** "Sasuke what are you thinking about?"**

** "The past."**

** She laughed softly. The woman bounced their son on her knee. **

** "You know you shouldn't dwindle on the past Sasuke."**

** "I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but look back. It lead us to where we are now."**

** "It's all right to look back once in awhile love. Besides, your son wants your attention."**

** Sasuke laughed softly. He picked up his little boy. He had his father's black spiky hair. Sighing heavily, Sasuke set on playing with his son. The boy laughed happily making Sasuke smile in return. This child always made him smile no matter what, his little boy, Sai. His jade eyes sparkled back at him with laughter. Looking back at his wife he watched her smile softly.**

** "Come here," he beckoned softly.**

** His wife approached him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head.**

** "I love you Sasuke." **

** "I love you too Sakura."**

** That day he learned of the existence of the second copy of the scroll that countered the curse. He had learned it was the love that flowed between them, the sex, and the blood they shared that had saved his wife that day. Shaking his head he smiled down at his wife. They had reversed the curse just in time. The mark was a pale scar now. A few months later he learned that his lover was pregnant. They married soon after finding out the news. Smirking softly he was determined to have another child soon enough. **

** "Now what are you thinking about?" she asked softly.**

** "How I'd like more children running around the mansion."**

** She smiled knowingly. He saw it and asked. "Sakura?"**

** He watched curiously as his wife leaned over and whispered softly in his ear.**

** "You'll get your wish I'm pregnant."**

** Sasuke smirked and kissed her softly. The two sat on the front porch with their son playing with some building blocks in front of them. The thought that life was perfect was running through Sasuke's mind at that moment. He had a loving wife, a son, and another child on the way. Nuzzling gently his wife's shoulder he watched Sai play. **


	5. Chapter 5: AN

Author's Note

Hey ya'll. Just to inform you that I have created a squeal to this story so check it out.


End file.
